


(but for now we stay so far) 'til our lonely limbs collide

by sapphfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/F, Lesbian Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11861511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Daenerys is almost certain she will be met with hostility for her recklessness when she returns to Dragonstone with an injured Drogo and fewer enemies, but instead, she finds Sansa waiting for her with a look of pride.





	(but for now we stay so far) 'til our lonely limbs collide

**Author's Note:**

> set in an au where jon’s smart and sent sansa to dragonstone instead. sorry if this makes no sense.

Daenerys is almost certain she will be met with hostility for her recklessness when she returns to Dragonstone with an injured Drogo and fewer enemies, but instead, she finds Sansa waiting for her with a look of pride. 

“You’re back,” Sansa says, with surprise and relief. “I feared -”

“It will take far more than an army of tamed lions to defeat me,” Daenerys replies, reassuringly. “I apologise if I worried you.”

Daenerys climbs from Drogo’s back, expecting him to fly away immediately and leave them in peace. Instead, Drogo fixes his eyes on Sansa. Sansa doesn’t so much as flinch, returning his stare with a smile. Drogo seems calmed by this and flies away. 

“He likes you,” Daenerys comments, as Sansa stares at the space the dragon had once occupied in awe. 

Then Sansa turns back to her, stepping close, fire in her eyes.

“Everyone who has ever crossed Cersei has ended up dead,” Sansa says. “I know my half-brother would have advised against it, but I am not him. I told you to do whatever you think is right, for you are not your father, I see that now. But leaving me like that…were you trying to make me hate you?” 

“No, my lady,” Daenerys says, honestly. “Despite all my practise, I am still lacking in the ability to say goodbye. Besides, a wise man once told me that it was bad luck to tell those you care for you will return to them if you have the slightest doubt you will not.”

“You truly care for me?” Sansa blurts out, as though it were the first time she had ever truly believed such a statement. 

“Of course I do,” Daenerys says, simple. 

She offers Sansa her hand and she takes it. It feels as though she could take on anything, as long as Sansa is with her. 


End file.
